A Mistake
by Jogman74
Summary: An overwhelming amount of guilt swept through me. I never considered that the three hunters I brutally killed a couple miles back would be any ones, much less a little boys parents. (Eventual Ellie x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N The state of this chapter before was driving me crazy. So I changed it. Not by much I just separated stuff instead of having it all clumped together. When I look back on this, I can see my writing is pretty substandard compared to my later chapters. Story goes as follows.**

**Hey guys welcome to my first fan fiction. I'm pretty new at this so feel welcome to write any criticism in the review box. This takes place after Tommy but before the university and instead of Tommy giving them horses he gave them a truck. Enjoy! **

"Joel! To your right! "

I registered Ellie's warning barely before jumped by a hunter with a 9 millimeter. Before I could react I was punched across the face by the hunter and brought down to the floor by a swift kick to the stomach.

"You're gonna burn in hell, asshole". The hunter growled at me as he aimed the gun right between my eyes. This can't be it, I thought, Not after Tess, Not after Pittsburgh, Not after Tommy's.

"Hey dickhead!" The hunter quickly looked In Ellie's direction right before her switchblade entered the guy's throat. He fell down with a loud thump as he curled up there, gurgling for air. I quickly got up and looked around while clutching my forearm from an earlier wound.

"Looks like that was the last of them. " I picked up the guys millimeter, retrieving a couple bullets from the magazine. "Ellie you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she responded while retrieving her lodged blade from the guys throat. She looked down at her victim in mild shock and then quickly shook her head.

"I'm never gonna get used to this"She muttered cleaning her blade on her jeans.

"You're gonna have to." I said "Here they had a couple cans of food on them, We'll set up camp several miles out of town and cook us up some grub." I stated as I glanced back at the two bodies several yards behind me.

"Sounds good." Ellie responded.

"That was intense." Ellie said from the back of her seat "I mean that guy, almost blew a hole in your head, Joel, if it wasn't for me." She smirked at the last part and looked at me expectantly with her green eyes.

"Okay fine Ellie, Thanks for saving me."I sighed while she sat back in triumph.

"There that wasn't too bad was it?" she replied.

"Excruciating." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice."Oh yeah I forgot to tell you." I said as I brought up my backpack from the back seat, one Eye on the bag and one I on the road." I found another one of those comics you've been reading " Pulling it out of my bag only to have snatched right out of my hand by her.

"Sweet thanks Joel." As she quickly turned to the first page and began reading.

"Whatever you want baby girl." I replied.

I glanced at the road and slammed hard on the brakes. "Shit." I whispered. Having almost collided with a barricade of old, rusted cars sitting in a straight line. I looked to my side seeing an old camp. I figured that whoever was there was gone seeing how no one came with a load shot gun or the injured man trick.

"Ellie, let's check out that camp see if there's any supplies." I turned to her "Stay right on me there may be some infected."

"Roger dodger." she replied getting out of the car.

"Where is that even from" I asked while also getting out of the car.

"I don't know, read it in a book back at the quarantine zone." She replied.

We stopped from a distance to observe the camp. "There's no one here." Ellie concluded after watching for a couple minutes.

We approached the camp with guns drawn. "Here check that tent for supplies and I'll check these two." I said motioning towards the tents that lay ahead of us.

"Keep your guard up." I said, pointing towards her gun.

"I will." she replied.

I was barely through checking the first tent when I heard Ellie shout "Fuck, Joel!" I quickly ran over not sure what to expect.

When I got over I saw a sight I pretty much would almost never expect to see. Ellie had her gun holstered and to her side was a little boy. Well not that little, he was no older than 14. He had dark red, almost brown hair combed over to the side. He had brown eyes and a scar slanting across his right cheek. He was wearing a faded old wind breaker two sizes too big a faded green tee shirt underneath, Jeans that had seen better days, and old sneakers that, well, looked like shit.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" He said not with fear but with a tone of concern.

"Where are your folks son." I said declaring him non hostile because the first anyone would do in this world after being jumped would to draw their gun.

"I asked you a question first." He responded defiantly.

"Fine." Deciding it was best not to argue "I'm Joel, and this is Ellie." I glanced over at said person. She had a worried look in her eye probably wondering if I was going to shoot the kid or not. Well I wasn't because believe it or not, I have some degree of a moral code.

"Now kid, where are your folks." I said, a lot more sternly. He stood there for a second looking like he was considering whether or not it would be safe to tell complete strangers about his parents.

"They said they were going to the gas station a few miles down to scavenge for supplies." An overwhelming amount of guilt swept through me. I never considered that the three hunters I brutally killed a couple miles back would be any ones, much less a boys parents. I looked at Ellie for what seemed like a long while. She had gone completely pale and had a look of complete guilt in her eyes. After all she cut ones throat.

"We just stopped by that gas station a few miles back. They're dead. I'm sorry ." Yeah I lied. Look I didn't want to tell this kid that me and Ellie slaughtered them. He could try to kill us or he could try to kill himself.

He had all the color drained from his face as he dropped to his knees."Fuck, oh fuck." He whispered to himself as he looked up at me "Are you fucking sure?"

"We were at that gas station we saw the bodies and we saw the bloater that did them in. I'm so sorry son." He had a hand over his eyes trying to hide the tears that ran down his face." Oh, oh fuck." He muttered his cheeks getting red. I looked at Ellie. I couldn't tell if she was pissed that I lied or was shocked. She obviously didn't know what to do as she was looking at me for guidance. Well, I did something that I know what if I didn't do it would hang over me and Ellie for the rest of our lives. I offered him a spot.

"Hey kid, How about tagging along with us?

**And that's a cut. Thank you for reading. I hate writing things that no one reads so please write a review to help along an amateur author.**

**Until next time.**

**-Jogman **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people. I listened to your helpful feedback and I'm trying out something new. If it works, then well great, if it doesn't, I could use some feedback. Enjoy.**

"Hey kid, how about tagging along with us?" the older man, Apparently Joel said.

I was just reading, I was just Goddamn reading, When some girl around my age popped open my tent. Naturally being caught off guard with a gun several feet to my face, I almost shit my pants, Almost. Now I'm being told by some stranger that my family was ripped to shreds by the infected, and though I did my best to contain it, I had a bit of an emotional breakdown.

I sat up wiping some of the tears on my jacket. "So let me get this straight. My Dad, My brother, and my uncle leave to go scavenge for supplies at a gas station a few miles down **three **Goddamn hours ago and now I'm being told by some guy and his daughter that they were ripped to shreds by a bloater and now suddenly I'm being asked to go with them?"

"Yeah, I guess." The girl, Ellie said.

"Look can I see the bodies?" I said finally composing myself. "I have to know. I just have too."

Joel sighed; I couldn't tell whether it was out of irritation or frustration. "Look kid, you don't screw around with bloaters."

"I don't care. How do I know you're not lying?" I said trying to find some way I can go back and check.

"Look you're gonna have to trust me on this one." He looks me dead square in the eye. "We'll take care of you. We're heading towards the fireflies and when we get there, we'll drop you off with them. Okay?"

"Fireflies great, just good." I sighed not knowing what to expect from a militia group I've heard so much yet so little about. I know what they did. Raid armories, attack Fedra, try to get people to join them, but what were they trying to accomplish. I heard my dad rant for hours about them. The thought of my dad raised another wave of shock through my body. He's dead, he's fucking dead. Jesus. Oh my god. Fuck. He left only a couple hours ago, how can he be dead?

"You know what? Fine, I'll tag along." I sighed. "I've got nowhere else to go."

"Alright we'll pack up the supplies, and uh kid?" Joel said

"Yeah?" I said, already crouching down to pack up my stuff.

"I never got your name." I glanced at him for a second thinking about how quickly my life changed.

"Jake. Just call me Jake."

Ellie's POV

"What the fuck did we do Joel? We killed his fucking parents!" I said keeping my voice low, trying to keep quiet so he couldn't hear us.

I know, I know just, I never would've thought that they'd be a kids parents." Joel said at a loss for words trying to explain it.

"Look." Joel continued. "We'll just have him around with us until we get to the fireflies then they'll take him in."

"How do we know they'll take him? " I said guilt running rampantly through my mind. "I mean, shit, Joel."

"Look. Marlene will understand. She has too." Joel replied

Jakes POV

Turns out I didn't have much to pack, another pair of jeans, a shirt, some books, and a few granola bars. I packed it all in to my old torn black backpack I had found in the back of a car. It brought back nostalgic memories from back at the zone. I quickly shook my head. No time to be getting nostalgic I thought, as I zipped up my bag.

When I walked back outside Joel and Ellie seemed to be having a conversation against their truck. I got closer look at them. Joel had a heavy build and a look in his eye that at any moment he could kill you without second thought, Early fifties maybe late forties. Ellie was cute. Auburn hair tied up in a pony tail, a scar running down her eyebrow. Green eyes, a soft face, around my age. Cute.

"That was fast." Joel acknowledged as he took a few steps toward me.

"Well I didn't have much to pack." I responded. "So where are we gonna find the fireflies?"

"Their supposed to be holed up in a university not too far from here." He said. He then motioned towards his truck "By car, that is." He added.

"So, let's go." I said already moving towards the truck.

"Actually do you mind if we camp here? We're probably not gonna get a chance on the road." He said, with a somewhat sympathetic look in his face. Probably afraid of forcing too much on me at once.

We quickly started a fire before dark; Joel started handing out to Ellie and me what could've once been canned peaches while he chowed down on a pretty gnarly looking apple. At which point Ellie started asking me questions.

"So where are you from?" she said looking at me with her green eyes.

"Texas. They had a quarantine zone there in what was once called Houston." I said with some resentment in my voice. Not too many good memories there.

"The military abandon it? She asked with a sense of certainty in her voice, like she already knew the answer.

"No, military started withholding food and the citizens rebelled. Formed the New Texas republic. Those who were soldiers or didn't agree were booted from the city." I said hoping she would change the topic.

"That's how your here now?" she asked now piqued with curiosity.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said, Waves of bad memories flushed through me. During the rebellion it was truly hell

"Me and …. My families were just drifting until…."I said forcibly choked out now feeling sick to my stomach.

"You don't have to explain." Joel said finished with his apple.

Ellie changed the subject "I'm from the Boston quarantine. Snuck out before it could fall." she said. I shrugged finishing off my peaches.

"About what you said back there, We're not actually related I promised a friend I'd look after her." Joel said.

Once again shrugged "Alright, good to know I guess." Not sure what to say. We sat in silence for another good few minutes before I decided to go to bed.

"Night Jake." Ellie said to me as I got up to leave.

"Night." I said weakly as I walked back to my tent I used my back pack as my pillow and listened to the faint murmurs of outdoor life as I fell into a deep sleep.

**I wrote this all day for you guys. I literally have buttsores now. Don't let this hard work go to waste and leave a review on why you hated this chapter XD**

**But in all seriousness I'm open to constructive criticism and I'm also trying out a new style so tell me how I'm doing.**

**Until next time**

**-Jogman**


	3. Tom petty, gas, and a sniper

**Sorry guys for the wait. Long story short I had an old friend come over, than The Walking Dead 400 days happened, than Hotline Miami happened. So hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy.**

I felt significantly better in the morning. Though I already suspected I would, I've learned multiple times in the past, that everything feels better in the morning. By the time I got dressed Joel and Ellie were already packed and ready to go. Waiting for me, I guess.

"Sorry, I woke up late." I said sheepishly feeling kinda bad for keeping them waiting.

Joel shrugged. "No big deal. We decided to let you sleep in." He motioned me and Ellie towards the truck.

"You sleep good?" Ellie asked me joining at my side.

"I guess." I replied "I mean I don't know how anyone could sleep after, well you know." This time I think I succeeded in hiding my emotions.

Ellie replied. "Sleep is sleep and no matter how shitty it is you still need it." She said

"Yeah pretty much, still it would help." I said.

Ellie quickly changed the subject. "Fuck its cold out here." She said shoving her hands inside her coat. She smiled at me.

"Yeah it is pretty fucking cold out here." I chuckled as we walked over to the truck.

I whistled. "Joel this is a pretty old-ass truck you got here." I said walking around it. "Damn is that a cassette player?" I said looking in through the glass. "This has gotta to be an early 2000's, maybe a late 1990's at the least." I finished.

"You know a lot about cars?" He asked while getting in the driver's seat.

"Not really but I had a friend in the zone who knew all about 'em." I replied throwing my backpack in the back seat.

"Here jump in you two. We've go a long ride ahead of us." He said starting the engine.

Ellie and I got in the back while Joel began to drive. I quickly got my backpack and began to rummage through it. Ellie looked at me curiously as I found what I was looking for.

"Here Ellie take a look at this." I said handing her the object with a grin.

"Tom Petty, Running down a dream….. It's a cassette! Ah Jake this is awesome!" She said as she handed it back to me.

"Yeah had it with me since I was a kid." I chuckled. "Can't tell you how much I listened to this back when they were making batteries at the zone."

"Yeah that song is actually pretty good. Here give it to me." Joel offered. I handed it to him and he put in the cassette player and pushed play.

As the music started playing I shifted in my seat as me and Ellie drifted off to the sound of the music..

Ellie's POV

"Hey Jake, Ellie, wake up."

I yawned, Stretching my arms out. "What the hell is it Joel?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"We're running out of gas. We have about a fourth left and that won't get us halfway to where to we need to go."

"So what next?" Jake said barely awake.

"I'm gonna go siphon gas from the station up ahead and I need you two to keep watch." He said getting his revolver.

"So why aren't we just driving up there and getting it?" Jake said.

"Draws too much attention, for both hunters and runners." Joel replied getting out his revolver.

"You think you can handle this?" He said handing the gun to him.

"I can try." he replied with doubt in his voice.

"Ellie do you need any ammo?" Joel asked. I quickly got out my handgun from my bag and checked the clip.

"No I think I'm fine." I said loading the magazine.

"Alright call out if you see anything." Joel said.

He was halfway across the lot when a shot broke out. Joel cried out in pain as he fell down. Blood was rapidly draining from his shoulder. Joel quickly stood back up and sprinted towards the truck.

"Fucking sniper." He spat as he quickly jumped in the driver's seat. He started the car and was greeted by another shot. I held my breath and looked around to see where it had landed. Instead I heard the sound of leaking air and Joel cursing.

"He shot the fucking tire!" Joel angrily exclaimed as he turned his head to look at us." We're going to have to push the truck if we wanna get out of here."

Jake replied "Alright we'll all get out on one side and we'll use the doors to push."

We all got out and pushed, actually not that hard to do with Joel doing most of the work the sniper shot at us several more times before figuring out what we were doing. Two shots rang out in the air and subsequently two tires gave out. Joel cursed even more as he tried to keep on pushing

"Fuck it." Joel exclaimed as he crouched down for cover.

"Alright, first thing, we're gonna get this fucker than we're gonna find some tires and get the hell out of here before every goddamn clicker in the county comes." Joel said, drawing his pistol.

He looked at Jake "Alright son you're gonna have to be the first to run across to that building." He said motioning about a dozen yards away.

"The fuck? Why me Joel? Jake exclaimed.

"Yeah why him?" I said confused to why Joel would send a kid in plain view of a sniper.

"He doesn't know that you two are here and I'll cover you." He looked at Jake. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Fine whatever." Jake said still moderately pissed.

"Alright on the count of three. One, two, THREE!" Joel yelled as Jake made a mad dash to the next car. Joel started firing randomly to places I guess he assumed the sniper might be at. As Jake made it in to cover, Joel turned to me.

"Alright Ellie your gonna have to make a break for it" he said with an assuring look in his eye. After all we've been through I know he wouldn't let me die.

About halfway through of the sniper finally realized what was happening and spotted me. I felt several shots rocket right pass me. I hesitated for a second long enough for another bullet to find its way near my face.

"Ellie don't stop. Get the hell over here!" Jake shouted from the side of the building. I brushed my auburn hair away from my face and sprinted over there.

Once I had gotten over there Jake asked "You hurt?"I nodded at him and we both turned back to look at Joel, the sniper already knew where he was and what he was going to do. This was going to be extremely difficult for him to not get shot.

As Joel started running, Jake quickly stood up and chucked a bottle a few dozen yards away. It landed with a satisfying crash as Joel finally arrived.

"You threw that to distract the sniper?" I asked. I said it as more of a statement, and he confirmed my belief.

"Yeah, Figured something is better than nothing right?" he said with a sense of gladness in his voice, like he wasn't sure it would work or not and was satisfied with the results.

"Alright let's keep on going." Joel said gasping for breath as he led us towards the back.

"Here's the plan. We stealth in, I take him out we find tires and we leave. Got it?" He asked.

We both nodded and made are way towards the back. As soon we opened the door we were greeted by gunshot. Me, Joel, and Jake quickly moved on in.

The sniper called out."Don't fucking touch her, you fucking crazies!"

"What the hell is he talking about?" Jake harshly whispered.

"I don't know, I don't care let's just get in, okay?" Joel said.

We moved in deeper going to cover 'till we had a clear shot at the sniper. The guy kept on going on about 'her' and how we shouldn't touch her. As we got closer we devised a plan where I would throw a bottle in the guys face and Joel would run up and take the guy out.

As I threw the bottle in the dude's face Joel ran up and kicked him to the floor, the sniper spat at Joel as he got his pistol. The guy had tears in his eyes, realizing he was about to be killed he softly said. "Please don't touch her." Not sad, Not angry, Just desperate, like he was more concerned about 'her' welfare than his. Joel pulled the trigger.

"Well that's that I guess." Jake said as he weakly looked over the body.

"Here let's look around to see if there's anything that we could use." Joel quickly went towards the cars "I'll check if these tires are in good shape."

I turned to Jake. "That was a good idea, throwing the bottle to distract the sniper I mean." I said smiling in the process.

"Just kinda came to me. I don't how, just did." He said, shrugging.

"Here lets go check the food storage" I said motioning to the big double doors in the back.

"Sure why not?" he asked as we both walked through the doors.

"So how old are you?" I asked him. Trying to make conversation.

"Fourteen. You?" he asked looking around

"Same. Weird eh?" I said. "What are the odds in an apocalypse that the only kid I've seen for months is my own age?"

"Yeah. Pretty damn slim." Jake replied as he glanced my way

We walked through for about a mminute. When I was suddenly grabbed from behind what I could only guess was a clicker.

"Oh fuck! Jake help!" I said desperately fighting back the clicker. Hoping that I could keep it at bay.

"Get off her, fucker!" Jake said as he kicked it down. The clicker tried getting back up, only for a revolver bullet to pass straight through the fungi on its head through her skull.

Jake stood their looking at the body as I gasped for breath. "You okay?" He asked running over to see if I was okay.

"Yeah I'm good, thanks for saving life." I looked at him and gave him a smile. "Holy fuck, that almost got me." I said laughing a bit.

"Yeah it was pretty close." He said chuckling.

I looked over the body. It was a girl about my age. Judging from her state of decay, she's been infected for a long time.

"Maybe this was the 'her' the sniper was talking about." I pondered.

"Yeah maybe that guy went crazy because of her." Jake said looking at the body.

Suddenly Joel ran in turning towards the door aiming his pistol.

"Kids get ready. We got a whole horde of infected coming our way."

**Da dun dunnnnnnn.**

**Cliffhanger yeah! I know the ending was a bit cheap but I thought the chapter was long as it is. Oh and before I pass out of sleep deprivation it is currently 12:40 pm, so happy 4****th**** of July! Yeah!**

**Until next time**

**-Jogman**


	4. Infected, Favors, and Savage Starlight

**Writing block sucks. Hopefully this chapter is decent. Enjoy.**

Jakes POV

"Kids get ready. We got a whole horde of infected coming our way."

I'd just got done saving Ellie from a clicker and this happens. I don't even know how I made the shot; I was shit with a rifle or a pistol back at the zone and I could never hit any mark with a revolver. So how I made it the shot?, I don't have a clue. At least I saved Ellie; it'd be too much if more people died. Now a bunch of infected are coming are way. Shit.

"Alright, what the hell we're going to do?" I said hoping either Ellie or Joel would think of something because I sure as hell can't.  
"How about getting the fuck out of here?" Ellie exclaimed drawing her pistol.

"We're not leaving without those tires, or the truck for that matter." Joel said as he reloaded his gun.

"So we're basically going to make a stand." I said nervously as I drew my revolver.

"Pretty much." Joel said with no hint of doubt in his voice.

"Any chance I can convince him that this is a very bad idea?" I asked Ellie but I already knew the answer by the look she gave me before she opened her mouth.

"Not even in hell." Ellie sighed as we readied ourselves.

Before long two runners wandered in and immediately caught sight of us. Joel fired a shot, It hit the runner right between the eyes as it fell to the floor in a big, bloody, heap.

The other runner ran at me, its arms reached out in a menacing fashion. In the heat of the moment my first bullet completely missed the runner. Second one did a little better, as it tore through the stomach stopping it momentarily in its tracks, long enough for Joel to finish it off by smashing its head against the wall.

Three more infected came, two runners and a clicker, Ellie immediately opened fire on one of the runners, two bullets tore into its torso as one bullet passed through the runners head like it was nothing. Joel scored a direct headshot on the other runner. Me, being the heroic badass that I am I decided it would be cool to unload the rest of my revolver clip straight at the wall behind the clicker. Needless to say it didn't work out well.

The thing bull rushed me, knocking me to the floor, it jumped straight on me with such force that I had to use my revolver as stick to keep its jagged teeth from biting into my neck. It seemed that cauliflower head would stop at nothing to guarantee that it had at least one gaping hole in my neck before someone shot it. I briefly worried that I would die but then I reminded myself that it's stupid to worry about the future.  
That's about when Ellie came with her pistol and shot the fucker off me. I usually would get I would follow something like this with a witty remark but I was just glad at that point to be alive. It went on like this for a while, me being a shit shot most of the time occasionally getting a few good hits in, Joel being a complete badass, and Ellie being a smaller, cuter, badass. I sighed a breath of relief when I realized that we finally picked off the entirety of the horde.

"Pretty close shit." Ellie said examining the bodies.

"Hey Ellie, thanks. For saving my ass back there I mean." I said showing her my gratitude.

She smiled "Just repaying the favor. You hurt?" she asked

"Besides my pride? Yeah, I'm fine." I said jokingly

She laughed at that. Me, Ellie and Joel walked back outside to check on the tires. We found four decent tires and proceeded to replace them. When we were done we started scavenging for supplies. I thought back at our little run-in with the infected. I figured it would be probably more productive to stick me with a bat or something so I can at least do some good.

I got my revolver out and held it out to Joel. "You want this back?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No, you keep it but just for emergencies alright?"

I nodded still pretty doubtful of my abilities to wield a gun. "You have any blunt weapons? Bats, pipes, anything?"

"I might have something." He threw me an iron pipe. "You good with blunt weapons?" He asked me.

"Better at it than guns." I said as I examined the pipe. Nice and sturdy, the way I prefer my weapons of mass destruction to be.

We searched around for a little while longer. Me, finding a roll of duct tape and some scissors and Joel finding some kind of pills and some bullets. After that we all loaded up in the car and took off. To me, cars were awesome, I've only ridden in one a few times before…. All of this happened. We listened to my cassette a few times before I got out my book and began to read.

"You read?" Ellie asked me with half a look of excitement and half of look of curiosity.

"Yeah, all the time." I responded showing her the cover of the book.

She grabbed it from my hands and read the title out loud. "John grasper, A few good hits. She passed it back to me.

"Yeah it's a crime thriller about an ex-military cop and- what are you getting out? I asked seeing her getting something out of her bag.

"This is Savage Starlight." She replied with excitement. Joel laughed and shook his head from the driver's seat.

"Alright, what's Savage Starlight?" I asked. Joel laughed form the seat again.

"Kiddo, you don't know what you just got yourself into." He looked at me with smirk.

"Oh, shut up." Ellie said she hit him on the arm while Joel laughed.

"Am I going to regret this?" I said while nervously smiling. Ellie looked at me.

"No I'm going to tell you all about it and you're going to get it and love just as much as me okay?" Ellie responded with a look of determination.

"Okay, what's it about?" I said feeling I was in for a long talk.

She smiled brightly when she heard that. "Alright Savage Starlight is about Daniela star and Captain James Ryan on their-"

Ellie talked to me like that for a little over two hours discussing every single plot point, footnote, trivia fact, all the way from beginning to the end. Needless to say I was board at first but as she went on I got more and more enveloped in it. Yeah I know I sound stupid but it isn't half bad.

"So it ends on Daniela thinking on the "sacrifice" captain Ryan made for her and whether or not to tell the others the truth." Ellie concluded.

I ran the whole thing over in my head; every intricate detail was examined by my brain. "Wow, so the whole thing just ends like that? No big finale, no big action scene, just that?" I ask.

"Pretty much, you don't like it?" she said suddenly saddened.

"No, actually I like it. It leaves you thinking about the morals of her actions and what would you do in her own shoes." I said thinking over it.

"Holy shit, you see it same exact way I fucking see it!" She smiled in amazement. "That is totally fucking awesome!"

"Yeah that is pretty awesome." We both smiled and laughed together.

Joel suddenly slammed on the brakes. "Kids get your head down; we got three hunters with shotguns standing in the middle of the damn road."

**Chapter finished.**

**Again another cheap ending, I'm sorry. This chapter I also just tried out writing action scenes so if they suck forgive me and leave the reason why in a review. Also I put two little Easter eggs in this chapter the first one is John Grasper, it's a reference to Jack Reacher; a good series of crime thriller novels I've been reading lately. The second one is the conversation between Jake and Ellie on the ending of SS the response Jake gives is basically my opinion on the ending of the last of us. Also I made Jake kinda shit with a gun to move away from the typical OC'S that are either complete badasses or Mary sues. I'm not trying to be either so if you got any advice PM me. Also I'm sorry if the ending is basically the ending of the last chapter I have a few more plot points to cover before we move on to the university.**

**Until next time**

**-Jogman**


	5. Hostages, looting, and a bloody pipe

**Sorry about the wait, I had a minor case of writers block, than my computer decided to throw a fit and stop working for a bit. The thing is, I try to update once within a week but it's no guarantee. Anyway, on with the chapter! Enjoy.**

A/N: This chapter is probably my darkest yet with some pretty nasty violence and such. Though if you've already played TLOU, this shouldn't bother you that much.

Ellies POV

"Kids get your heads down; we got three hunters with shotguns standing in the middle of the damn road."

I'd just got finished gushing about savage starlight to Jake when I heard Joel say that. I looked out the window. About thirty feet ahead there was three guys facing us by the side of the road with shotguns aimed towards truck.

"Why don't we just turn the hell around or speed by them?" Jake said looking at our three strangers.

"Wouldn't help, their too close we try to drive away or past them they'll blow a hole in the damn engine." Joel said. I looked at out the window; they were slowly walking down the road towards the truck, shotguns aimed directly at it.

As they approached the truck one of the fuckers yelled "You can try to run us over but I gurran-fucking-tee that I'll blow a hole in your faces before you do that."

Jake whispered "That doesn't make any sense, why would they blow a hole in the engine if they wanna loot it?"

"The truck's expendable, they probably want our food and bullets." Joel said with a matter-of-fact tone.

When they finally got to the truck the main guy left the two others at the hood of the car, I'm guessing he put them there so if we decided to bail, they would stop us. So that left one guy coming up to talk to us. Perfect.

"Out. Now. If you do anything other than that I will fucking end you." The asshole told us, while waving his shotgun in an intimidating fashion.

We all filed out, hands behind our head, it reminded me of back in the zone when I was escaping with Joel and…. Well you know. I was particularly disgusted by the look of one of the assholes when I walked out, eying me with a look that made me uncomfortable. The main guy started looking through the truck pulling out our backpacks, most of our food and some miscellaneous items.

He ran back through our items, stopping at Joel's bag. He smiled as he tore open the bag, emptying its contents out on the pavement. "Looks like we fucking hit the jackpot guys." He smiled, once at me and then at his friends.

"Ammo, food, motolovs, and bombs." One of the other fuckers thought out loud as they rummaged through the pile.

I was a little off put on how they were paying so little attention to us. I mean we're their fucking captives! A little attention would be nice. I don't know, I'm just anxious. Me and Joel have been in bad situations but from experience there's nothing worse than being left to wait.

Finally they walked over to us, they stood near Joel looking us over one more time before they finally spoke. "Here's the deal asshole, we're gonna take your supplies and the girl than we're gonna turn you around, set you loose, and if you take one step back towards us, I'll fucking kill you."

My mind went completely blank for what felt like forever. No, just fucking no. Thoughts on what would happen to me raced through my mind. It sent shockwaves through my body and I felt like I was about to throw up. I refused to think any further, I looked to Joel for support.

His attention never left the motherfuckers who we're holding us captive. "The girl?" Joel asked them looking for some explanation, I have no idea in fucking hell on what he's trying to do but I just fucking hope he's got a trick up his sleeve.

"Really hard to find women now a days. Most of them are taken." He smiled at the last part. That fucking asshole.

"I see." With that he took out the pistol he had hidden down his jeans and shot the fucker right between the eyes.

"The truck!" Joel shouted as he ran for cover, motioning us to follow him. The other two were too taken back by the sudden death of their leader to do anything.

Jake and I ran towards the back of the truck, Jake picking up the iron pipe Joel gave him. When we got to the truck, the two fuckwads have gotten over the tragic death of their precious leader and were taking cover in the other end of the truck. One of the guys pulled out pistol and started trading shots with Joel. Jake kinda sat there not sure what to do. He held the iron pipe like a baseball bat and occasionally looking over the back of the truck at the guy who was firing at us.

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind, a meaty arm wrapped around my neck and something cold was pushed on my head. It took me a few moments to realize what was happening, I figured while we were preoccupied with asshole number 1, asshole number 2 snuck up on me and took me hostage. I saw the surprise on Joel and Jakes face as they realized what had just happened.

Asshole number 2 spoke "Don't you move motherfuckers or I'll blow the little la-"Jake suddenly swung the metal pipe he had at the fucker who was holding me hostage.

"Fuck!" he yelled as the pipe smashed on his fingers with a satisfying snap, I didn't waste any time as I broke his grip and ran back towards Joel. Jake on the other hand had already struck the guy to the floor and was in the process of making mash potatoes out of the fucker's brain. This wasn't light taps on the forehead or punches, this was a metal pipe demolishing his skull with every swing, his brain was literally a pile of mush on the ground now.

Jake dropped his pipe as he sat down, his back to the truck looking over what he had done. Suddenly the other asshole ran across the truck with his shotgun, turning the corner I saw his eyes dart from what's left of his friend to the bloody pipe on the ground. Joel took the moment of hesitation and kicked the guy to the floor and shot a bullet through the guy's forehead.

I took a deep breath as I realized it was finally over. Jake literally getting sick of looking at the body for too long, went off to the side and threw up. Joel said nothing as he looked over the scene than went over to pack his backpack and started packing his stuff back in. I looked at Jake as he finished throwing up and walked over to us, not bothering to pick up his pipe.

"You need a minute?" I asked him concerned for his well being, I mean there isn't a whole lot of kids around my age anymore.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just…. His fucking brains, were just… everywhere." He said, running his hands through his dark red hair.

"Thanks, for saving me." I said, hoping that would cheer him up.

He gave me a weak smile, as he went to go pick up his backpack and pipe. I walked over to Joel as he was scavenging the bodies for supplies. "You think they would've…." I didn't have to say more, as he hugged me in comfort of what came so close to happening. After that was done, we all said nothing as we packed up the truck and took off, leaving the carnage behind us.

**That's chapter 5 everyone.**

**Took me a bit to find out how I wanted to approach this chapter in terms of character progression. The University is coming up the next chapter and I'm doing some changes to accommodate there being three people. Some things won't be mentioned, some things may happen to different people and we all know what comes after the university, David. That'll be an interesting chapter to write. Also I'll be going on vacation for a while next week, so I'm gonna try to get another chapter up before then but like I said its no guarantee. Any and all reviews appreciated.**

**Until next time**

**-Jogman**


	6. A car ride, a giant mirror and fibs

**My memory of the university chapter is kinda foggy, so forgive me if there are some inaccuracies with the layout or the smaller events, so I hope you guys like it. Enjoy.**

Jakes POV

We rode in silence for several hours, with Joel being the silent guy that he is, and Ellie falling asleep right next to me, I had a lot of time to think. Which I was totally okay with, I mean I didn't really feel like talking anyway. I don't know why, but I can't get the image of the mutilated corpse out of my head. I mean Joel's probably done the same thing, a hundred times, all without remorse. So why did I, a fucking kid who was born in this shithole you call earth, threw up after killing one guy?

The more I think about it, the more embarrassed I feel. Ellie's probably done worse and been through worse. That reminds me of how close she was to getting…. You can fill in the blank. It's just really fucked up. Yet she didn't break down, no she tunneled straight through it without a bat of the eyelash. That brings me back to my original point and how I basically-

"Something on your mind, kid?" Joel asked, interrupting my thoughts and looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, it's just how… you can kill plenty without remorse but, I fucking throw up after one." I said my words laced with uncertainty.

He sighed in his seat and turned to face me. "I don't kill without remorse. Every man I kill comes back to haunt me, But I do it to stay alive."

Joel looked at me for a second before continuing "Look, what I'm trying to say, is that in a world like this you either let go of your morals and kill to survive, or you don't and you die. I'm afraid that if I dwell on them too much, that I'll go crazy. Don't beat yourself up over that, it was some bad stuff and a couple decades ago I would've done the same. You'll get better, trust me." He finished.

I stared in shock, Joel; the guy who seemed like he was avoiding me half the time was not only comforting me on something but was also giving me advice. "Thank you." I said looking him in the eye. "I really appreciate that, I really do, thanks."

After that little bonding moment we drove for hours in utter silence, I had gotten one of my favorite books, 'John Grasper: Gone yesterday' and started reading it for what seemed like the billionth time. Call me a fanboy but just the way 'Grasper' thinks is fascinating. Ellie was still asleep, and Joel kept on driving through the countryside, sometimes passing a building or two. We slowly made it in to more urban areas before finally reaching the university.

It was fall and trees were starting to show it, turning that orange-brown they only do at this time of the year. The university was a collection of brick buildings; overgrown grass was spread all across the courtyard and was poking through the stone pathways and stairs, A huge banner saying 'GO BIGHORNS' was hanging proudly on the biggest building.

As Joel pulled in to park, I woke up Ellie, she yawned, her eyes fluttering open. "We're here." I told her, grabbing my backpack.

We all climbed out of the car as the cool fall breeze blew through the trees. We walked down the steps and into the courtyard. Passing several banners that were advertising something called 'prom'. We continued on making small talk and Joel trying to explain to Ellie how to play football. I was never really interested in sports. Along the way Joel had killed a few infected, but we haven't had any signs of actual people being here, which is odd, considering this is supposed to be one of their bases.

After walking for what seemed like hours through this enormous campus, I finally asked "So where in this place are there supposed to be Fireflies?"

"Tommy told me that it looked like a 'giant mirror'." He said responded, not even looking at me.

"Tommy?" I asked.

"His brother." Ellie said, answering my question. I really didn't know what to think about that, other than me guessing that this 'Tommy' is or was a firefly.

We walked on for a little while longer, Ellie finally spotting the building and Joel picking up a pretty badass flamethrower. We started seeing signs of people actually living here, barbed fences, lookout points, etc, but still no people.

"This is odd. I would've expected some guards by now." Joel muttered to himself, as we walked by some tarps, set up by someone before us.

"Maybe, they left." I suggested

"Maybe, but we still need to know for sure." Joel said, as we walked on.

Eventually we made it to a big gate that was blocking our path, Joel tried the fuse box but it didn't, he tried the lifting it with us, it didn't. It wasn't until he found a note that apparently detailed that you had to power a generator that apparently was on the other side.

"Looks like I'm going in." Joel muttered as he turned to face one of the doors on the side of the building.

"Is that really a smartest idea?" I asked, thinking of how much infected could be crawling that building.

"No, but it's not the dumbest." Joel concluded glancing at me.

"Be careful." Ellie said to him. Joel grunted before heading into the building.

Ellie and I stood in silence for what seemed like a while before I finally, using all my wit and courage, decided to break the ice. "So how long you've known Joel?" I'm known for my incredibly complex questions.

"Ever since I left the zone. I don't even know how long it was since then." Ellie said with uncertainty in her voice.

"Awful open aren't ya?" I said, my inner Texan accent taking hold.

She shrugged. "I don't know. You're just the only kid I've seen in months and well…" She stopped before she could say anything stupid. I wondered about the 'in months' remark but I let it slide.

"So why are you even looking for the fireflies?" I asked

She hesitated before saying "…Family." I bought it; I mean there isn't much else to look for.

After that we stood in silence after that, occasionally trying to make small talk. After my question she seemed a bit uncomfortable, so I just left her alone. We waited and we waited occasionally getting anxious at the sound of gunshots in the nearby building. Eventually Joel came back out of the building, looking relieved to have not found us torn to shreds by infected.

Once the generator was powered and the gate was up, Ellie had rushed over to see if he was ok. After a minute of reconciling Joel had insisted we move on to which we did and now looking back I wish we wouldn't have because of what came next would lead to a chain of events that would be truly hell.

**More Jack Reacher references; sue me. On second thought please don't, I kinda need that money.**

**Sorry for a somewhat dull chapter. I originally wanted to make twice as long and end with them leaving but I'm going on vacation tomorrow so you're gonna have to settle for this for a couple weeks. Sorry. Anyway I appreciate any and all reviews; they keep me going. Have a good one.**

**Until next time **

**-Jogman**


	7. Monkeys, Re-bar, and Uncertain Feelings

**My GOD it's been FOREVER since I last updated. I'm really sorry. Enjoy.**

Jakes POV

There was no one there. Not a fucking soul. After Me and Ellie's little talk we had continued on into the university, Climbed some shit, picked some locks, and bashed a few more infected skulls in, we found the university to be completely goddamn empty. Fuck, I mean all that shit for nothing? It looked like they got out in a hurry. Stuff was tipped over, glass was broken, and the lamp things were still on.

"What are we even doing here? It's obvious they fucking left." I said with irritation.

Joel was searching under a counter. "We need to know where we're going, a memo or something. Just look around okay?"

I just nodded my head and went along with his plan. As I walked to the other side of the rather large room, Ellie moved over to Joel and started having a quiet conversation; I was out of earshot and couldn't hear what they were talking about. I didn't really care. I figured they were talking about Ellie's family or something. I learned that it was best to stay out of people's business the hard way, a long time ago. As I rummaged I found a few revolver bullets from under the counter. When they were done talking, we moved on to the next room. It wasn't much better. Chairs were knocked over, Dry chemicals stained the carpet, and the overall mood was one of gloom.

We turned a corner and found monkeys. Fucking monkeys. They stared at us with empty look of despair and of a disturbed psyche, possibly plotting are imminent demise. There dog like mouth recoiled at our sight. Their gnarled yellow teeth midway to a snarl, their human like arms hung limp at their sides waiting for who would make the first move. Then they turned tail and climbed out one of the windows. Huh, didn't expect that.

"Oh wow, monkeys." Ellie said with awe in her voice.

"First time seeing a monkey?" Joel asked.

"First time seeing a monkey." She said.

As we continued onward from that encounter, It was just more of the same. Stuff strewn about, they probably left in a hurry, yadda yadda yadda. What was actually pretty interesting is that Joel found a voice recorder about some bloke who got himself bit trying to free the infected monkeys we saw back there. Revealing that they were evil and dangerous, yeah in case you hadn't noticed I don't like monkeys.

Next room we found the corpse of the infected bloke. His head had a gaping hole and his fingers were coiled around a revolver. His corpse looked pretty rotten, so I'm assuming he'd been there for a couple months. On the desk to his right there was a voice recorder. Joel quickly grabbed it and hit the 'play' button. At first he started reminiscing about the good old days. Joel skipped through that part. The guy than recounted his initial actions when the pandemic began. Joel skipped through that part too, so much for that's guy's final words. Finally after skipping through enough parts the guys monologue, the guy revealed that the fireflies were holed up in Utah. Well that sucks.

Joel cursed in frustration. Ellie spoke. "Is that far?"

"Well it isn't exactly close." Joel said.

"What about me?" I piped in.

"What about you?" he asked

"Well I'm guessing that you only picked me up because of how close I was to the fireflies and I'm kinda dead weight when it comes to firefights. So now it's in Utah and so I guess what I'm trying to ask is am I going with you? I asked.

"Wel-"He was cut off by a shine of a flashlight and bullets crashing through the windows.

Ellie's POV

More bullets crashed through the windows as we took cover behind a counter. We heard yelling from below, I figured there were more of them coming up to greet us, I got my pistol out. Joel silently cursed as he readied his shotgun; we crept out into the hall and was immediately greeted by a guy running toward us with a hatchet gripped in his hand. Joel just raised the shotgun and blew the guys face off. His messy corpse sprawled awkwardly on the floor, hatchet still gripped in one hand. Joel pried it from his finger tips and put it into to his seemingly bottomless backpack.

We heard angry shouts and more footsteps running up the stairs. More guys, this time with pistols. We took cover behind another counter and got too shooting. First guy poked his head out of cover and was met with a bullet; He fell to the floor in a bloody heap. The other guy, seeing Joel's handiwork cursed in anger and came out with the shotgun blasting. Joel took one of the motolovs from his backpack, lit it, and tossed it. I didn't get to see this hum but what I did hear was his screams. The final one made a brake for it but was stopped by a shotgun shell exploding the back of his head.

I looked over at the carnage. Even after all we've been through, stuff like that made my stomach churn. We ran down the stairs, No one. We burst in too the next room, No one. It went on for a while as we made our way down. Picking off a few stragglers along the way, finally we got on top one of those walkways, surveying a huge floor down below. Joel was approaching the door when suddenly a hunter burst in. The door knocked Joel right on his ass, as the charged him with a knife, Joel only had enough time to get up and block the guy before he pushed him on to the handrail they struggled for a bit as Jake and I stood, not knowing whether or not to intervene or not.

Joel eventually fought the guy off him, socking him in the face. As he did that the railing broke, Joel and the other guy falling down onto the floor below. Jake and I could only watch as he seemed to be falling in slow motion. Joel cried out in pain as he landed, I ran over to look at the mess below. As soon as I saw him, I knew I couldn't wait any longer as I jumped down without any real sense of self preservation, "Oh man." I whispered as I looked over at Joel.

Joel was lying on his back, pain was etched on his face, a two or three foot rebar was sticking out of his stomach, as he whispered. "Oh shit."

Jake quickly jumped in after me, looking over the scene with his dark brown eyes. The Fucker who attacked Joel was lying on the ground, dark blood forming a huge puddle. Jake just stood there in shock, staring at the rebar lodged in Joel's abdomen. I looked back at Joel he was lying there in pain as my mind panicked, this looked bad, really bad. I've read about these kinds of things in my books. Typically this would lead up to some emotional climax where the guy died, but I didn't want Joel to die. He saved my life, I saved his, he told me about how things were before shit hit the fan, and he's the closest thing I got to family and now he might die and that WON'T happen.

"What do I do Joel, what the fuck do I do?" I said almost yelled.

"Just pull me out." He said talking in a low whisper full of pain.

Jake and I grabbed each of his arms as we started to pull. He cried out in pain. I let go of him immediately fearing more pain. "Its fine, its fucking fine, just yank me out." More pain in his voice. We pulled one more time. Fast and hard enough to finally get him free of the rebar, It seemed like his blood was pouring by the gallons as he stood up painfully. He quickly hunched over in pain, like he was punched in the gut. Jake quickly picked him up letting him lean on his shoulder.

"Fuck." As Joel's blood started pouring out on to his lower body.

"Here I'll take him.", as I took a few steps forward.

"No its fine, I'll take him, just clear a path for us, okay?" he replied.

I took out my pistol and lead away. Each passing room was surprisingly empty, though I barely noticed it as all of my thoughts redirected back to Joel. Jake seemed to be soldiering on, though his effort in supporting a heavy framed man like Joel, was obvious. Next room I was greeted with two guys standing in the center, chatting. As soon as they saw me, one took out a pistol and the other, an iron pipe. I shot the one with the gun in the chest. The other guy charged me, knocking me to the floor as his friend crumpled on the ground. He raised his pipe up to strike the killing blow; I quickly grabbed the gun that was tossed to my side and unloaded on him. He fell to the ground dead, with blood leaking out of the many holes in his chest. I quickly recoiled in disgust as the smell of dead bodies struck me.

We quickly hurried outside, taking out the guy trying to hotwire the vehicle. "Who's gonna drive?" Jake said in short breaths as Joel's muscle mass were taking a toll on him.

"I'll do it, don't worry about me." As he got up from Jake and staggered over to the car seat. Jake and I climbed onto the back seat, sitting next to each other as he started the engine and drove.

I looked over at Jake; he was covered from the waist down in blood, his Jeans ruined. I don't know how I felt about Jake, first I was just being polite, making conversation and being a bit overly nice for my taste because I felt bad for him, me killing his… parents and all, but he's been more than willing to stick his neck out for us on numerous occasions. I feel absolutely guilty over having killed his parents, and especially not telling him, I mean I don't know what he would've done if he did find out, get depressed maybe, probably get super pissed, and for good reason. There was also another feeling, something I couldn't really place like guilt but different somehow, it was strange, really strange. Something about his face and the way he's been helping us lately, when he could've hung back and cowered I mean-

"Joel? Joel!" Jake said as he interrupted my train of thought.

I looked over at Joel. He passed out and began bleeding more heavily, the car rolled over to a stop as we both carried Joel out of the car. Joel might die today and I can't do anything about it, I thought as I looked over at him.

He won't He can't, and I'll do anything I can to save him.

**So sorry about the late chapter. I rather like this chapter. I think I handled Ellie's monologue quite well actually. I probably sound like an arrogant ass right now XD. I should be getting back to my regular schedule. So expect a chapter introducing our 'friend' David next week. Reviews also really help.**

**Until next time.**

**-Jogman**


	8. Dragging, Medicine, and Revelations

**Okay, I lied. No David this chapter. Need to get a few plot points out of the way before we move on. Enjoy.**

Jakes POV

We dragged, yes dragged, Joel into the back of the truck. I was surprised by Ellie's mood, she wasn't crying, she wasn't freaking the fuck out, instead she had this look on her face that, if redirected at me, could send me curling up in a corner and pissing my pants. Speaking of pants, mine were fucked. Almost all of it was stained dark red by Joel's blood. I wasn't pissed; I had an extra pair in my 'pack. What really got me though, was of how MUCH there was.

Joel was pretty fucked up, now I would apologize for the excessive use of the word 'fuck' but this was bad, pretty damn bad. The worse I've seen in a long time. I honestly didn't know what to do, back at the zone; they would drag the guy over to the medical bay, stick some good old stimulants in him and hope for the best, we didn't have that option. I mean, I didn't want Ellie to suffer losing her father figure like I had. I walked over to Ellie; she was standing near him, digging around in her backpack.

"Finally, I fucking found it." She exclaimed, pulling out some rubbing alcohol and some bandages.

"Here, let me see those." I said, sticking my hand out.

"No, I got it." She said, turning away from me.

"There was this medic back at the zone, a nice old guy by the name of Shelby. He was an old war buddy of my dad before it all hit the fan. He taught me some basic medical skills. If anyone should be dressing those wounds, it should be me." I said Ellie paled a bit when I mentioned my dad. God I miss him.

"You sure about this?" She said looking at me with her emerald green eyes.

I smirked. "C'mon Ellie were partners now, you gotta trust me with this."

She reluctantly handed the supplies over to me, I got to work. First off I washed my hands with the water from my canteen. Don't wanna get any more nasty shit into him. Second, I cleaned the wound by getting one of my washed towels from my 'pack and wiping on it, ruining the towels, but who cares? Joel yelled out in pain within his coma before settling back down. Ellie looked at me curiously. I gave her a nervous smile and went back to work. Third, I dressed the wound, rubbing the rubbing alcohol over it. Fourth and final, I wrapped the wound around and around in bandages before stepping back and looking at my handiwork.

My hands were now covered in blood. Add that to the fact that my legs were too, and I looked like one of those psychos from the cover of those movie posters I occasionally see. It looked pretty good to me; Joel was looking as healthy as he could, considering the circumstances. Ellie seemed content with my work; I helped her drag Joel to the back seat and left him lying there. It was starting to rain by the time we got finished. I got in the passenger's seat while she got in the drivers.

"You know how to drive?" I asked her, while she revved up the engine.

"Yeah, it's one of my multiple amazing fucking talents." She grinned at me as we took off. I smiled back.

She could drive, very fucking fast, I might add. We seemed to speed by ever fucking tree like we took two shots too many of cocaine and were going for a little 'Joyride' around the park. I'm a bit stumped over Ellie. On one hand she's cool, funny, and more badass than I could ever hope to be. On the other hand, though she always seemed to be hiding something; awkwardly making stuff up or looking uncomfortable when I asked more about her. I don't know, I'll ask about it later when we get settled down somewhere.

We eventually pulled up to a neighborhood. Worn, rotted, old houses lined the streets, broken cars sitting on their driveways or near the sidewalk. Most were shit, but a few were salvageable, we pulled up to the biggest, most intact, house on the block.

"Good as place as any." She said with a sigh as she got out and headed towards the back.

"For what?" I asked.

"Winters coming and I don't want Joel, or us freezing to death." She sternly said.

I nodded. We headed inside the place; it was an ordinary house, one floor, living room, kitchen, bedrooms, the works. We got Joel inside and laid him on one of those hard as a rock couches and thought up a plan.

"How long do you think it's gonna take Joel to heal?" She asked me.

"I really don't know, he's lost a lot of blood, and he might catch a fever." I told her.

"Right, so we need medicine." She said.

"Lots of it."

"Let's check around the house." She said, as we took off to search.

We found a few anti-fever pills and some painkillers, but nothing substantial. We did find a basement, however, and moved Joel down there, figuring its better than being up there in the cold. By then it was getting dark and Ellie insisted in sleeping down here with Joel. I shrugged and went upstairs to find some blankets and pillows, when I got back down I handed Ellie a blanket and a pillow and went to the corner.

After making my little sleeping area Ellie asked me. "You mentioned your dad earlier, how was he? As person I mean if it's okay."

I was a little taken back by that question but I shrugged. "Back at the zone, he was one of those guards who would yell and knock you to the ground, scanning if you were infected or not. He did that because he cared, I don't know. He was an asshole with a heart of gold, nothing more, nothing less and I loved him. What more is there to say?" It was true, me and my dad didn't see eye to eye but we were still family, and family looks out for each other. I really miss him the more I think about him.

She turned pale when I finished. I asked if she was okay.

"I think there's something I have to tell you." Ellie said looking nervous.

She told me and I can't fucking believe it.

She _told_ me and I can't fucking believe it.

I feel sad that I can't get pissed and I'm pissed that I feel sad. I can't get pissed, not at Ellie, not at Joel, they were just doing what they had too and knowing my dad and his buddies that came with him, they wouldn't take any chances. Still she killed my fucking _dad_, when I first heard that he was dead it brought me to my knees but this just make me sulk in the corner. It all makes sense, her holding stuff back, the look in her eyes; she was feeling guilty the whole time.

I just kinda sat there for a bit, just thinking this shit over. I really don't remember if I cried or not and I don't really care either. Ellie thought to give as much time as I needed and I was just alone with only a guy in a coma for comfort. Eventually I decided to sleep, because I thought that this would feel better in the morning, most things do. So I sat down in the corner, laid a blanket over me, and started counting in my head, trying to fall asleep.

**That's some cheery stuff right there.**

**Okay sorry, I needed to get the whole 'revelations' bit out of the way before winter. Next chapter **_**will**_** be David; I'm feeling kinda bad for Ellie. 'Shelby' was a character from 'Heavy Rain' a game that I was watching a let's play of. Also added a cover image, hope you guys like it. Reviews keep me going.**

**Until next time**

**-Jogman**


	9. Girl stuff, Penicillin, and Motolovs

**It seems like every chapter I'm apologizing for being late. Enjoy.**

**Winter**

Ellie's POV

I wake up to the smell of roasting meat, I got up and checked Joel's temperature like I do every hour and each time with the same result, burning hot with fever. I make my way upstairs and find Jake roasting some rabbit on a fire.

"Hey." He said as I sat down by the fire and warmed my hands.

"You're up early." I stated.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." He said.

He occasionally does this, sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night, in cold sweat, gasping for air. Ever since I... admitted to killing his parents a few months ago gotten a bit cold and distant and I don't blame him, I mean I killed his parents, what does that do to a person?

"How's Joel?" he asked.

"The same." I replied. Joel's been in a coma for two months, I'm afraid if we don't find medicine soon he could die.

"I went scavenging and I found some of this." he said throwing me a box filled with…. girl stuff.

"Thanks." I said, blushing. I ran into that problem a month before I met Jake and faced it again a little after Joel fell into his coma. It was pretty awkward when Joel had to deal with it and the awkwardness only increased when Jake had too also.

"Here." He said as he handed me half of the rabbit.

I bit down, savoring its taste and warmth against the snow. We've been hunting ever since we got settled down here. We usually bagged rabbits and raccoons, but occasionally we got lucky and bagged something a bit bigger like a turkey or a fox. Jakes still not very good with guns but he's actually a decent shot with Joel's scoped hunting rifle, but he usually leaves the actual hunting to me and my bow.

"We're running low on food, not to mention it's getting harder to find game." Jake said.

"What do you suggest we do?" I asked.

"I say we go poke a hornet's nest." He said.

"Meaning?" I asked.

"We take Joel's rifle, we go find a big animal, like deer or something, and we bag it. One deer will be enough to last us the whole winter." He replied.

"Most of them are in hibernation, and the sound could attract infected or hunters."I said, last thing we need are some bandits tracking us down for supplies.

"I saw some deer prints in the forest today. One shot, that's all I need." Jake asked, this made me reconsider a bit. We were running pretty low on food and such and it was only getting colder and colder. The reward might outweigh the risk.

"Okay we'll go, just let me get my bow." I replied.

The car broke down a bit after we got here, something to do with the engine block, so were stuck walking to where ever we needed to go. Which, in this case, I didn't really mind, the walk to the forest was almost always silent and the scenery was beautiful. The only problem was that it was _cold_; I swapped out my long sleeved shirt to my purple hoodie and green jacket combo from back at the zone, they had gotten a bit smaller on me, but they were fine. They still covered up the bite.

Jake on the other hand, was initially out of luck, He had almost nothing to protect him against the snow. We had to go raid a thrift shop in order to find him a winter jacket. He settled for a dark blue coat with side pockets that he stored bullets in.

We finally made it to the forest; we treaded across the snow as quietly as we could, checking for any tracks along the way. Eventually Jake spotted something in the distance, I looked out and, wouldn't you know it, a deer. I motioned him to be quiet and cocked my bow with an arrow; we have a bit of routine. Whenever we see bigger game, I try to kill it with my bow, if I don't kill it or if I miss, and it runs off, Jake gets to shoot it with the rifle.

I crouch and walk up a bit closer, lining up the dear in my sights. I release my hold on the bow string, I see the arrow zip through the air and lodge itself deep in the deer's chest. The deer, however, wasn't dead as it took off running further into the forest. Jake lined the deer up in his sights and fired, this time shooting it in the neck and making it tumble down the hill.

We chased after it, sliding down the hill in the process. We passed through some creepy shacks that looked like they could collapse at any second. By the time we got there the deer was on its side; the eyes were still open from the shock.

As we approached the fallen deer, I heard footsteps that were way too heavy and loud to be ours. I knocked my bow and Jake raised his rifle and called out. "Alright we can hear you, come on out!"

Two men, one unarmed and one with a rifle slung over his shoulder, stepped out from behind a tree. The one with the rifle replied "We just wanna talk okay?"

I replied."Any sudden moves and we both put one between your eyes."

"We're from a bigger group, women, children, we're all very hungry." He said.

"Us too, now turn around and leave." Jake replied. Lying, so we could have the deer to ourselves.

"Here, I'm David this is my friend James. Maybe we could trade you some supplies for that deer?, ammo, food, medicine?" He said, he caught me at the medicine part, could they have what Joel needs?

"Antibiotics, do you have any antibiotics?" I asked.

"We have some back at the camp, you're both welcome to follow us back-"" He replied before I cut him off.

"We're staying right where we are, buddy boy over there can grab it, if he comes back with it. The deer's all yours." I offered. Joel needs that medicine.

"Alright, James go grab a syringe and two bottles of penicillin." He said as James started to take off. James, Jake, Joel, damn I know a lot J's.

We stood there for a bit, Jake still aiming down the scope, on David's head. I, still having a knocked arrow pointed at the guy's heart.

"I'll take that rifle of yours." I said, more like commanded.

He carefully and slowly took the rifle from his shoulder and handed it to me. I quickly put away my bow and arrow, and aimed the rifle at him. David finally spoke. "He's probably gonna be a while, how about we go warm up inside?" He motioned with his head towards one of the more intact shacks.

I looked at Jake for a moment. He shrugged as if to say, '_It is pretty cold out here.' _

"Alright, take the deer and drag him inside." I told David.

By the time David had dragged the buck in to the shack, Jake had already started a fire. David sat down and warmed his hands over the fire. "Y'know it's not safe for you two to be out here on your own." He stated.

"We can take care of ourselves." Jake replied.

"Oh can you!" he said chuckling at, our presumed naivety. Jake said nothing.

"So what are your names?" David asked.

"Why?" I asked back.

"Look I'm just trying to be friendly that's all." He replied.

Suddenly the all too familiar sound that anyone who's survived this long in the apocalypse knows by heart, sounded through the forest, Clickers. First time in a while we had encountered infected, they seemed to freeze up in the snow.

"Oh shit!" He said, as he ran to look out the windows. Jake picked up his rifle and I got my pistol out, we both aimed it at the windows, waiting for any infected.

Soon enough a runner appeared at one of the windows, clawing at the boards, trying to get in. Jake raised his rifle and shot one in the head, killing it instantly. A few more showed up near the windows, I moved a bit closer, bringing up my pistol to the heads of each infected and shooting them. Soon enough more infected came up and started breaking through the boards. Jake must have realized that we don't have nearly enough bullets to take on that much infected, and ran over too an ancient book shelf and motioned me to come help him. We were in the middle of moving the shelf in the way of the windows, hopefully delaying the infected, when suddenly I was grabbed through one of the windows by a clicker.

Jake tried to raise his rifle to shoot, but was too slow as David took out a pistol behind his back and shot the clicker right off me. "You had a second gun!" I half yelled as I picked my rifle up from where I dropped it.

"Sorry." He replied.

We fought like this for about a minute; taking shots at the infected lining up at the door. It was only when they finally broke through the windows and started getting inside, we decided to bail. David busted through the door and ran onto some kind of walkway, above a bunch of ancient machines.

David and I we're already across when the walkway Jake was running across collapsed: taking him along with it. "You okay!" I called out.

"I'm fine, just busted my fucking ass, that's all." He replied as he got up from the wreckage.

"You should really watch your language." David said.

Jake scoffed. "That's not gonna happen old man."

David was about reply when he was cut off by the sound of clickers. "Look try make your way up, we'll be waiting at the back."

"Just be careful, alright?" In the harsh winter cold I'd gotten to care about Jake, I really don't want him to get himself killed.

David and I ran across the walkways, David taking out some clickers along the way with his pistol. I could hear the screech of clickers, a lot of shots, and Jakes grunts of struggle, but he isn't screaming so I figure he's fine. After more running, David and I jump down to the lower level, eyeing a ladder in the corner that could be the way out.

"Here this way." David said as he started to climb up the ladder.

"We have to wait for him." I said defiantly.

"Just leave him alright?" David said forcefully.

"I'm _not_ leaving him." I said, putting emphasis on the 'not'.

"Leave who?" Jake said, grinning, as he stepped out from behind a wall. His jacket was stained with infected blood, but other than that he was fine, good.

"Let's just get out of here." David replied.

We climbed up the ladder and ran through a hallway leading to a fairly big room with, a few mattresses, some supplies and a couple dead bodies. "Looks like these guys didn't make it." I said, picking up some arrows while examining the bodies.

"I was looking for these boys; they disappeared a few weeks back." David said, with remorse in his voice.

Suddenly the groan, and scuffle, of infected sounded out from the hallway and into the room. "Is there any way out?" I exclaimed, frantically looking around for an exit.

"No it's a dead end!" David replied, reloading his pistol.

An unconscious agreement was passed along us, it was either stand our ground or die. The first infected came bursting out the door, it was met with a rifle bullet exploding its head from Jake. The second and the third one came running through the door and was almost halfway there before David stopped killed them both with his pistol. It continued on like this for a bit before somehow the infected got on the roof. The _fucking_ roof! Soon enough clickers started jumping down from an opening in the ceiling, but a few nail bombs were enough to take care of them.

Until a bloater showed up, fuck. Its fat overgrown body stumbling with each step, roaring as it recovered from its fall. So in addition to runners sprinting at us from the corridors, clickers dropping from the ceiling, we have an immensely powered _bloater_ up our ass too! The bloater started shooting its spore bombs as it stumbled towards us, forcing us to split up.

Jake ran by the dead bodies and grabbed something I couldn't see, as I tried to fight off a runner before I eventually shived it with my switchblade. Next thing I know is that I hear the eruption of flames and screams of pain. I look over my shoulder and see a bloater on fire, trying desperately and fruitlessly to put the flames out. It stumbles and knocks into a group of infected, setting them ablaze, soon enough all the infected in the room were on fire. Jake has a look and smile of satisfaction on his face as all the infected finally die from the flame. It's over, I realize as I look around the room at all the charred bodies on the floor.

"Guess that Molotov took care of them." Jake chuckled as he looked around the room.

"You did that? Wow." David said.

I walk over and high five Jake as we go looting for supplies. After a few minutes we're convinced that we've got everything and we step into the corridor. We eventually make it back to where we started, our buck still laying there, untouched. We settled by the fire warming our hands like nothing ever happened.

"I say we did pretty good out there." David said, grinning as he looked over at us from the fire.

"Luck, that's all there is too it." Jake said as he warmed his hands over the fire.

"Luck? There's no such thing as luck." David said. Jake said nothing.

"See I believe that things happen for a reason." He continued.

I scoffed at that. "Sure, whatever."

"I can prove it too you. See a few months ago, I sent out a group too look for supplies at a nearby town. Only a few returned, they said they had been slaughtered by a crazy man, and you know what? They said the crazy man had a little boy and girl with them." I froze up in shock. Jake grabbed his rifle and I got my pistol as we both started backing up to the door. I can't believe it, this fucker sent out the group who put Joel in a fucking coma?

"James, put the gun down." He said as I looked over my shoulder at the James guy holding a gun, behind us.

"No way, these two were the ones at the university!" he said.

"Put the gun down." David said forcefully.

James put the gun down. "Now give them the medicine." David continued, James threw the medicine at my feet; I scooped it up and put it in my coat pocket. Jake and I backed out the door, still pointing our guns.

"You know, we can take care of you two." David offered.

"No thanks." I said as we ran back to the house, like I said it's kind of a long way to the house but we still ran all the way. When we got there we were both out of breath and scared shitless too. We both walked down to the basement, giving Joel the medicine we got from James. He mumbled a bit in his sleep when we were done, but he seemed fine. Jake went up stairs to keep watch as I layed down next to Joel and fell asleep.

**That took a hell of a long time to write.**

**I've been promising this chapter for a while, so I hope this lived up to your expectations, also I think this is the biggest chapter yet. I probably could've split it into two parts, but I thought you guys deserve better. Real quick, does anyone notice that Ellie has a WAY different pistol in the winter that she had in the fall? I thought about including it in the chapter but I left it out. Also the 'Girl Stuff' part was a reference to the fanfic of the same name, check it out if you haven't.**

**Until next time**

**-Jogman**


	10. Trembling, Half Decent Ideas, and Biting

**I don't know how to do that perspective line break thing that every other author in the universe, except me, knows how to do. Enjoy.**

Jakes POV

I chickened out, I fucking chickened out again! The minute I he finished his little 'things happen for a reason' speech; I should've put one between his eyes, like Ellie said earlier. Instead we booked it the fuck out, and here I am, scared shitless looking through the scope of Joel's rifle for any intruders while Ellie catches some sleep, waiting for my shift to end, so she can begin hers.

That David guy, shit I didn't like him before and I fucking don't like him now. Strike one: trying to get us to come with him too camp, strike two: hiding a gun from us, strike three: the asshole trying to leave me behind, I gotta thank Ellie later for standing by me.

Shit, my hands were trembling. I drank from my canteen, to help me calm down and got back to work. It's been few hours since we got back, and so far, nothing. Which can only mean one of two things, one; they fucked off, or the more than likely two; they'll be here in the morning. I guess to surprise us? Maybe they think we'll be slower in the morning or some shit.

Turns out I'm dead on. A few hours later, I see a whole fucking mob of them come around into the street. Fuck, there must be a dozen of them, all armed and dangerous. I run down into the basement, Ellie's already up and loading her bag 'pack with supplies.

"You have any half-decent ideas?" I ask her, as I grab my 'pack from where I left it.

"I actually do. We can't leave Joel here alone, and carrying him is too slow and noticeable. So I sneak out the back and distract those assholes away from the house while you stay here and guard Joel." She finished.

"Okay, one problem though, I'm not leaving you alone. Not with those assholes up and about." I stated.

"I'll just lead them somewhere else and sneak back, I'll be fine." She replied.

"Why can't I do it?" I said, confused.

"Because if things get hairy, odds are your gonna have to shoot a gun and no offense, but I'm the better gunslinger." She did have point, if it didn't have scope, odds are that I would suck ass shooting with it.

"Just be careful, I can't lose you Ellie." I said. She was my best, and only friend.

"Okay." She replied.

With that she was off, I sat down facing the door, rifle at my side, with nothing better to do then take out my book and read.

Ellie's POV

Well the whole 'distracting than sneaking' plan failed about halfway through. I sure fucking distracted them though, but stumbling on to a second team was NOT part of the plan. A mile or two away I fired shots into the air thinking I could lure them away, the thing is, is that they had a backup crew right around the fucking corner. How I didn't hear them, I don't know, but they sure as hell heard me.

I ducked as shots flew over my head, cursing at myself for being so stupid, I got my pistol out and nailed one in the chest, he didn't get back up. A guy with a pipe ran around the corner and took a swing at me. I ducked and the guy hit one of the wooden fences behind me, the recoil knocked him off balance and before he could recover he was stabbed multiple times by my switchblade.

I checked my magazine, four shots and at least three guys. I don't like those odds, considering that the other group was probably making their way here now. I looked around for any means of escape. I only found one, a twelve foot drop leading to a whole bunch of cabins. I shook my head, I don't know what's down there and I would get blasted to pieces.

I looked in my backpack for anything; I never asked Joel how to make any nail bombs our Molotov's, so we ended up using all of his premade stuff within a couple weeks. I searched around my backpack for anyth- oh wait, what the hell's this? I pulled out a tiny little bag with a fuse poking out of it.

Oh- right, yeah this is a smoke bomb, huh. Joel really never used these, something about them being 'useless in a firefight'; hell this one's probably months old. Well better than nothing, I chucked it at my attackers. The bomb went up in a dome of smoke, my attackers coughing furiously. I sat there for a second; amazed that the smoke bombs had actually worked out, than I made a break for it, jumping down the drop and sprinting towards the cabins.

A few more guys, a few more bodies lying in my wake. I found some pistol ammo in a desk and picked up one of good old David's shotguns. Did I mention I fucking love shotguns? They were ALWAYS cool in whatever comic or book I read, Joel never let me use one, saying it was too much, for a kid my age. In the early winter, Jake and I took the shotgun out on some supply runs, but then on one run, we came across a whole pack of infected, and then poof, all the shells were gone.

Well I get to use one now, I thought as I made my way to this lodge, hoping to lose them. Twenty years ago this would've been a nice place to be, the animals, the mountains, the view, and not getting shot at every five hundred feet. Now it's a battleground, bricks and bottles lay at my feet, materials sit about, and anything you can crouch behind is cover.

I spotted a gate, from a little ways up, it could be my only chance of escape, only problem is that a group of assholes we're patrolling the area, trying to sniff me out I guess. I grabbed a bottle from under the counter of some kind of outdoor bar and chucked it at the side of one of the buildings, the sound alerted to of the guys, who went over to investigate. I quickly followed up with another one Joel's premade smoke bombs; the two guys coughed furiously before I came in and finished them off with my switchblade.

The other men wouldn't shoot what they can't see and dove to cover; I snuck over to the left of some fucker and blew his fucking head to pieces with my shotgun.

Fuck that hurt! It's been such a long while that I actually forgot how the recoil of a shotgun felt like. Two other assholes came around the corner; two bodies fell to the pavement with gaping holes in their chests. I was a bit preoccupied with the aching pain in my shoulder, so I heard the guy that snuck up to me too late, as he tried to put me in a choke hold.

I bit down on his forearm, he let go and I immediately turned around and stabbed the shit out of that dude with my knife. He fell down to the floor dead, as I slowly, but steadily calmed down. The biting thought gave me a weird idea though, I've been immune for about a year now but I'm still technically infected, so could I actually transfer the infection by biting people? The guy on the ground, bleeding out of his neck obviously won't be getting up again but would other people turn? I decided to ask Joel about this later as I made my way out of the front door of the lodge when I was suddenly grabbed by someone.

"You're easy to track." The man hissed into my ear, oh fuck, David. The last thing I saw was his grinning face before the whole world went black.

**Huh, a bit shorter than usual.**

**I got some good news and bad news, bad news is that school started back (Yeah, yeah, I'm still technically a kid) which means that my time for working on these will be cut, by like ¾'s. So expect a longer waiting period in between chapters. Good news, that when I get seemingly good ideas for the story, I can actually think it out a bit more, before writing a bad chapter because of it.**

**Also just started getting into the Kick Ass franchise, just putting that out there.**

**Until next time **

**-Jogman**


	11. Chopping, Breaking Fingers, and Waking

**Don't worry I'm alive, I haven't been abducted by aliens or anything but life hates me. Right after I uploaded the last chapter my laptop got the Blue Screen of Death, leaving me unable to write for about a week, currently I'm borrowing a friends laptop that's using the 03 version of Microsoft Word but I'll manage. Enjoy.**

I woke up with a massive headache and no clue to where I was, my head felt like an eggshell that was cracked in half and sloppily glued back together. I slowly got up from the cold concrete ground and examined my surroundings. I was in a makeshift cell of some kind, crude iron bars covered the windows and a chain link fence separated me and that James guy.

He was chopping up some kind of meat, putting a lot of effort into separating the slabs of-

He was chopping up humans.

Oh man.

I started to panic, shit were they going to eat me? No they wouldn't it just doesn't make sense; I mean why would they knock someone out just to kill them later? Maybe they wanna hear me scream as I get chopped from limb to limb, I just don't know.

I sat back down, making some kind of whimpering noise. Oh fuck, the thought of eating another guy made me cringe. I quickly scanned the bodies to see if any of them were Joel or Jake. I let out a sigh of relief, realizing that I didn't recognize any of the corpses. James turned around, seeing that I was still awake and left, probably to go tell the men sharpening their knives that their breakfast was ready.

Sure enough David opens the door, with a platter in his hand and a smile on his face. "How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Super." I sarcastically replied.

He pushed the platter of food under the door. I stared weakly down at the chunk of meat.

"You should eat; you've been out for quite some while." He said.

Now that I thought about it, I was _starving._ I guessing having half a rabbit, no lunch or dinner, or breakfast again will do that to a person. But no fucking way am I going to eat a _person_. No fucking chance.

"What is it?" I asked him weakly.

"Its deer. Nothing to worry about." He responded.

"With a little bit of human helping on the side?" I again, weakly asked him.

"No, no, nothing like that." He smiled a bit.

My stomach growled again and I finally gave in too my temptation. "You're a fucking animal." I told him before ironically using my bare hands to pick it up and tearing at it like a wolf.

"Awfully quick to judgment, considering you and that boy killed how many men?" he replied.

I looked up at him from my meal. "You didn't give us any choice."

"And you think we had any? It's the apocalypse out there, it's kill or be killed. We survive, by any means necessary." He responded. I thought about Jake and the circumstances to meeting him, David had a point.

"So what now? You're gonna chop me up into tiny little pieces?" I said.

"I'd rather not." He smiled again."Now please, tell me your name?" he asked.

"You're so full of shit." I harshly said as I pushed the tray of food back under the door, flipping it over in the process.

"On the contrary, I've been quite honest with you. Now I think it's your turn." He stated as he picked up the tray, his tone hinting at anger.

"It's the only way I'm gonna be able to convince the others." He continued.

"Of what?" he said, I am not joining these assholes and I am not leaving Joel or Jake.

'That you can come around, that you have heart, that you're loyal, that you're special." He gently held my hand through the chainlink bars separating me from him.

A wave of realization passed through me. This guy didn't want to be my guardian or to see me safe, he just… wanted me. This guy's Joel's age and he… Oh fuck. I think I might get sick. Okay, got to focus at the task at hand.

I softly put my hand over his, letting him ponder for a moment before breaking his finger. He quickly covered his hand as he howled out in pain. I took this opportunity to make a reach for the keys that were hanging off his belt. I wasn't fast enough, as he grabbed me with his other hand and slammed me into the bars a few times. He then let go and stood up, backing a few feet away from the cell.

"You stupid little girl! What am I supposed to tell the others now?" He yelled, as he backed away to check on his finger.

"Ellie." I stated.

"What?" He responded.

"Tell them." I paused to catch my breath.

"Tell them that Ellie is the little girl, who broke you fucking finger!" I finally answered.

David paused for a minute to process what I said. I was pretty sure my lip was bleeding as was my nose a little bit but overall I was fine.

He looked over at me. "How'd you put it? Little tiny pieces? I'll see you later Ellie." He said before smiling a bit, before walking outside and slamming the door, Leaving me to my own devices.

Jakes POV

Joel woke up.

I was loading my rifle and stuffing my pockets with as much bullets as it could carry, my backpack was full of medkits and other various weapons, and I was ready to go out and kick some ass. I was super fucking pissed, Ellie's been gone all night and I figured she'd been captured or worse by those assholes. I had the odds stacked against me but I didn't care, I was determined to either rescue Ellie or die trying.

Right when I was about to walk out the door I heard an eruption of coughs and a hoarse voice whispering "Ellie?"

I ran over to Joel, finding that he was slowly trying to lift himself out of the makeshift cot we made for him to rest on.

"Joel! Holy fuck you're awake!" I exclaimed while helping him get up. I mean Joel's been in a coma for TWO fucking months! Hell, I was having doubts on whether or not he'll make it up but now he's up and about! Fuck, I guess it was the medicine.

"Jake?" Joel whispered as he slowly got up and stumbled slowly onto one of the chairs. He was confused at first, finding it hard to believe that he was in a coma for two months.

He inquired about what happened and I gave him the gist of the two months he was asleep. Finding shelter, finding food, finding the asshole that put him in a fucking coma, and than finding that he sent out a group of assholes to come find us. He sat there with a calm look on his face, like he was just taking it all in, one step at a time.

Joel tensed up and beckoned me to go on when I got to the point when Ellie left, me being incredibly stupid for letting her do so, and I told him that after she had left the group had went to go search for the source of the shots and haven't returned sense.

"Alright, hand me my backpack. Let's go find these fuckers." He said once I had finished talking. His backpack..right. We practically emptied the thing the first week taking whatever we needed at the time. One time, before I learned how to make fires, I used his flamethrower on twigs and sticks to boil water, which worked out pretty well. Until one day I accidently set a turkey we bagged on fire too. After that I resolved to find more practical solutions.

"Here" I said, handing Joel his 'pack.

"It's light." He acknowledged.

"Yeah, well we kinda raided the thing after a week or so." I said sheepishly.

He sighed and went to go collect his guns, pistols on the drawer, long guns leaning on the wall, and he wasn't too happy about us using up all of his materials.

"Is that my rifle?" He said, pointing to the one slung over my shoulder.

"Yeah, uh, I've gotten good with it. The scope makes aiming a hell of a lot easier than it is without one." I finished.

"Let me see it." I handed the rifle over to him, he inspected it thoroughly, opening up chambers and compartments I didn't even know existed.

He handed it back to me a few minutes later. "After this I'm gonna teach you how to clean that thing, it needs damn good cleaning." Hurt my pride a bit, but I still get to use it so I was okay.

As we walked out the door a realization smacked me across the face and I knew I had to tell him.

"Hey Joel." I said.

"Yeah." He turned to face me, his huge frame overshadowing mine.

"Ellie.. she told me." I said, not really knowing how to put it into words.

"About what?" he asked.

I suddenly froze up before sputtering out. "That you and her killed them, my dad and his buddies."

"Oh fuck kid, I'm-"Joel started before I interrupted him.

"Its fine but, well it's not but-" I was having difficulty explaining my thoughts, I took a deep breath before starting over.

'It was nothing but a mistake Joel, and I don't blame you or Ellie, but it's just something that you don't forget." I said.

He looked me in the eye. "I don't know what to say Jake. I'm sorry, about them."

I said nothing and we moved on looking for any of David's men. Less than a year ago I was just a kid, raised on violent comics and books with a dirty mouth. Now I'm just a guy traveling across the country with my parent's killers, with a dirty mouth. Life is funny that way huh?

**(Sighs) Finally, I got this finished.**

**This chapter was originally gonna be about four thousand words, then I realized that would take me another week to write, so fuck it.**

**I had ideas for chapters in between the time skip, Ellie fearing that Jake will end up like everyone else in her life, dead, infected, or both. Ellie telling Jake about Sam, he in turn telling her about a guy he knew back at the zone etc. I didn't put it in because of pacing, but I might revisit them in the future or make them into oneshots, if anybody's interested. Besides that I basically had to revisit the entire winter section of the game to get these scenes right. Anyway, I appreciate any and all feedback and I'll see you guys soon.**

**Until next time**

**-Jogman**


	12. Counting, Pictures, and Sobbing

**I've wanted to write this chapter since three now I hope it is as awesome as I envisioned it. Also we got some dark stuff in here, and once again if you played the game this shouldn't be anything new, but don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy.**

Jakes POV

"Fuck you asshole!" The hunter fiercely shouted as he spat on Joel.

Joel wiped the spit off his shirt and punched the guy again, square in the jaw.

"The girl." He held up a map of the local area to the dudes face."Where is she?" He asked, if Joel spoke to me in that tone of voice I would probably shit my pants.

A few minutes after me and Joel's little discussion, we were jumped in-between two houses by a couple of assholes. They thought they had us, but what they didn't count on is Joel being a badass and beating the shit out of them before dragging them inside, But this was going nowhere and was frustrating to even watch. The other guy was chained in the corner, completely silent. I'm super pissed at these guys, why? Because they fucking kidnapped my best friend in the apocalypse and I am NOT losing another person I care about.

"She's David's newest slave." He spat out with a devious grin splattered across his face, he looked at me in particular. The fact that David is a pedophile was kinda surprising, though the more I thought about it the more it made sense. Trying to leave me behind, trying to take 'care' of us, the more I thought about it, the more pissed off I became.

"Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't already r-"He said before I walked over and pointed a gun at his crotch.

'What ar-"Joel said before I interrupted him.

"I got this Joel." I stated as I looked at him from behind my shoulder. This, this has gone on long enough.

"Alright dick, I think we know how this is gonna end, so the question is. How much pain do you want to be in before you die?" I glared at him, inching the pistol a bit closer to his… gonads.

"Kid, you don't have it in you." He said, serious this time around.

"You'd be surprised. Alright, I'm thinking of a number between one and ten. When I hit that number I'm pulling the trigger. Okay?" I finished.

The guy said nothing.

"One, two, three…" I counted slowly to gauge the reaction on the guys face; I continued counting until I hit seven. Then I pulled the trigger.

Shock and excruciating pain was forever etched on to his face by the bullet. Hell, Joel was surprised when I pulled the trigger. I think the one who was most surprised was myself, the look of pain on his face might scar me for weeks. Then I thought back to Ellie and I got refocused.

"See, I told you, you would be surprised." I said, I inner high fived myself for that awesome one liner.

He said nothing as tears rolled down his face from the pain, the guy chained to the wall just backed away even more.

"Alright, same rules apply, how much pain do you want to be in before you die?" I said, unintentionally rhyming. I pointed the pistol once more.

He got real cooperative after that, I gave him a rifle round to point to the town on the map he pointed to a location. Then I shot him in the face. I walked over to his buddy against the wall.

"I think you know where this is going." I said, crouching down.

"Look he told you the truth man; you don't have to do that shit, I swear man, I fucking swear!" He said I could smell the piss he was leaking.

"Cool." I said blandly before shooting him between the eyes, just like Ellie said.

Ellie's POV

"Wake-y, wake-y." James said before roughly waking me up from my sleep.

He pulled me to my feet and started shoving me out the door towards David, I struggled all I could but I had no energy form the lack of food.

I saw David out of the corner of my eye, and the rusty cleaver in his right hand, I panicked and thought back to anything, ANYTHING that could save me from being chopped limb from limb.

I remembered my train of thought back at the resort and bit David in the hand when he reached out to grab me. He cried out in pain and kneed me in the stomach, then threw me on the table.

"I warned you." He said, raising the cleaver.

"I'm infected! I'm infected!" I yelled, closing my eyes.

"Really?" He said, he tried to insert sarcasm but I could tell he was actually worried.

I opened my eyes. "So are you.' He shook his head. I continued "its right there, roll up my sleeve."

He hesitated before saying. "I'll play along." He then slammed the cleaver down next to my head and rolled up my sleeve.

He saw the six month bite I got, from being a stupid kid and sneaking out with Riley.

"What'd you say? Everything happens for a reason?" I mocked.

"What the hell is that?" James said, overlooking the scar.

"It can't be real; she would've turned by now." David blew my claim off.

"Looks pretty fucking real to me!" James said. David turned away to examine the bite I gave him. I grabbed the abandoned cleaver and shoved across James throat.

I quickly rolled off the table before David got his pistol out and started shooting. James fell down right next to me, gurgling for air that he will never get. I sprinted towards the open door, using a hanging carcass as cover for David's bullets.

I glanced to the left and found my trusty switch blade on a shelf. I grabbed it, opening it, before jumping out one of the windows into the harsh winter climate.

Jakes POV

Shots flew over our heads as we took cover behind a gas station counter. I popped out of cover to snipe a dude in the face before almost getting shot in the face myself.

"Jake." Joel stated as he momentarily paused from his scavenging to look at me.

"I'm just trying to keep them off us." I said before reloading the rifle.

We had got to town alright; and were met with a parade of hunters with guns. Currently, Joel and I was finishing off the last of them, which was proving increasingly difficult.

Joel stealthed right next to me, he had Molotov in his hand, made from the mixture of several different exquisite alcohols and just the right rag.

He chucked it off handedly and ended roasting the last of them. We got out from behind cover, still keeping our heads down and made our way past their bodies into a building.

The room we entered was being used as some sort of storage space. Piles and piles of worn clothes were littered across the room, and you know what? Guess what was atop the first pile I saw?

Ellie's backpack.

I quickly went over it to pick it up and looked across the room. Wondering how these guys got this much stuff before an idea formed in my head.

"You don't think they were…." I trailed off.

"Let's keep moving." Joel replied.

My backpack is actually a whole lot bigger than hers, so I figured I it could just slide right in. My clumsiness got a hold of me and I dropped her 'pack spilling its contents on the floor. Joel looked ove at me, my frame blocking his view.

He sighed. "Hurry up kid."

"Sorry." I replied before crouching down to scoop up its contents.

I looked over Ellie's belongings and examined them before shoving them in her pack. Yeah I know it was wrong but my curiosity got the hold of me. There was a walkman (Huh, haven't seen one of those in a while.)A toy robot (Never knew Ellie was into toys.) Some of her joke books she read from, during the winter (The soap one was actually pretty good.) A firefly pendant with the name 'Riley Ariel' on the back (?) A note, which I immediately shoved in her backpack when I saw the word 'Mom' written at the bottom (Okay, I might be a bit of an asshole but even I wouldn't read something as personal as that.)

I had Ellie's 'pack all zipped up in my bag when I looked over and saw an aged photo lying on its front on the floor. I picked it up and turned it over, and my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

It was a picture of a twenty-something Joel with a blonde haired girl about my age.

That explains a bit.

I'm smart enough to guess who that girl is, young Joel, plus Girl that he never mentioned, plus old photograph equals a big explanation to why Joel is how he is now. Look, I'm not stupid, I know there are questions you shouldn't ask, and this was one of them.

"What's wrong?" Joel said, walking over.

"N-Nothing." I replied shoving the photo into the back of my jeans.

"Then come on." Joel said as I followed him out the door.

Ellie's POV

I had sneaked past most of David's goons, when I entered this old diner. Broken plates littered the floor, and the smell of flesh was fresh in the air. I had to find a gun, and then maybe I could go about this easier and fight my way back to the house, possibly get the car running again so we could get the hell out of here.

I opened the diner door, leading to the streets. I was met with a kick to the chest and David appearing pointing his gun straight at me.

"You're easy to track." He repeated an early quote as he stepped inside, gun still pointed.

I panicked and threw a piece of brick at him, distracting him long enough so I could hide behind one of those booths that maybe decades ago, would've been eaten on.

"That's okay." Suddenly the room felt a lot warmer, bastard, he set the place on fire.

"I locked the door, you want out? You'll have to come get them." He taunted as he started walking through the aisles, looking for me.

I slowly snuck around, trying to find a place where I could sneak up on him without getting several holes blown in me. I had to get those keys because no way am I going to end up dinner for a bunch of assholes.

"You know that little boyfriend of yours? We found him, had him for lunch along with that old man. They both tasted delicious, Hell, I cut out the kid's heart out myself and ate it." he continued to try to psych me out.

He was trying to bullshit me, but I wasn't buying. Somehow I just knew they were both alive, call it a gut feeling. What caught me off though was the word 'boyfriend' I mean, me and Jake are best friends. We covered each other's backs for about two months but boyfriend? The thought didn't disgust me, I was just so unused to the idea, and would Jake even be interested, was I even interested?

Okay, Ellie focus on the task at hand and think about that stuff later, I thought to myself, as I slowly stalked my way around. I followed David into the kitchen the guy had his back turned to me. I took out my switchblade and pounced on him, trying to dig my blade into his face. He tried to buck me; slamming me into the wall and making the world go all fuzzy. He then tripped and fell, hitting his head on the counter knocking him out cold, as my body decided to take a little nap.

Jakes POV

The first thing I saw when we walked out into the street ten minutes later was the burning restaurant. I glanced at Joel as an unspoken agreement was passed between us. We both sprinted towards the burning place.

The front door was….. On fire. So Joel and I hopped the fence and ran around to the back and entered through kitchen. We could hear gasps of struggle as we ran through it. With just enough time to witness what would happen next.

David was on top of Ellie choking her, about to do an unspeakable act, and then he was not. Then he was on the floor getting his face cleaved over and over, and over again by a machete that she had gotten seemingly out of thin air.

Ellie was in tears as she swung the machete again to strike. Joel and I immediately rushed over as Joel took Ellie in his arms, whispering to her as I stood back, unsure of what to do to comfort her.

"He tried to-"She replied sobbing. I'd never seen her this distressed.

"He tried-" she sobbed some more. Holy fuck, he almost or did he? Ah, fuck! I wish David would just get back up off the floor, his mush of a face regenerated. Just so I could turn it back into mush with my bare hands.

"Look baby girl, we need to get out of here." He said as she slowly got off the ground.

As we walked out I let her lean and sob on me, ruining my jacket but I couldn't care less. We made our way out of town and back into the forest, leaving all of it behind us. Well almost all of it.

**2,339 words, longest chapter yet.**

**Just writing this chapter made me feel bad, I mean I haven't ever cried at a video game, but that scene and the ending brought me close to tears. Anyway, I'm doing a thing where with every review posted I'll respond to it with a pm. So if any of you have any questions or anything feel free to ask. **

**Until next time**

**-Jogman**


	13. Dogtags, Dog Food, and Bad Dreams

**(Groans) GTA has taken over all of my free time. Anyway the beginning was difficult to write, Because of them feels. Also nice to finally have some new reviews, just saying.**

**Guys who guest reviewed**

**Hdji(?): Is there any doubt I'm not going to finish it or are you just saying to hurry up. In any case, I like to take my time in writing this; I'd rather have a decent long chapter than having a bunch of awkwardly cut shorter ones. Thanks.**

**Guest 1: That was kind of a test, I wanted to see who got it and only two of you did though I guess more people got it but didn't review about it, so kudos to you man.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Jakes POV, the entire chapter.

_Joel finally unlocks the diner door with a shiv and we head inside, guns drawn and pointed, I hear the panting of breath and Ellie's cries for help. _

_We sprint into the main part of the place and D-_

_I freeze up in shock which turned into disbelief which than turned into blind rage as I watched the scene unfolding in front of me. Ellie's jeans were pulled down, as was David's, the only difference is that one was balling her fucking eyes out, and one was on top of her grinning sickly._

_I wipe the tears from my eyes and kick David off as Joel attends to Ellie, David tries to get up from the ground but I kick him down again. I sit on top of him and start punching his face, as hard as I can, over and over, and over…_

_David suddenly turns into a different guy, as my surroundings morph into what I vaguely remember as the part of the road where those hunters with the shotguns stopped us. I have a pipe in my hands and the guy laying beneath me has his brains spilled all over the pavement._

_My surroundings morph again to a gas station and I have a shotgun in my hands. My Dad is lying right in front of me half his face is gone and the old dogtags he never took off were in his limp, outstretched, right hand. I threw the shot gun on the ground and I felt my knees collapse. I don't notice the tears running down my face, nor do I notice the gun pointed at my face; Joel's emotionless expression doesn't show any remorse as he pulls the trigger._

_A sound of thunder booms through the night._

I spring from my makeshift bed, panting in cold sweat. I took a deep long breath and sighed. It was just another one of those fucking dreams. It was a couple weeks after David, and we were squatting in some old house filled with old useless things, Joel was sleeping in the corner snoring heavily. I sat up in my bed, checking on Ellie, who was sitting in the corner staring at me.

"Bad dreams?" She said from across the room.

"Yeah, you too?" I trudged over and collapsed right next to her.

Ellie scooted a bit away from me. "Yup." She responded weakly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her.

"Do you want to talk about yours?" she snapped back.

"N-No." I hadn't been expecting hostility.

We just kinda sat there in silence for a while. Ellie sitting right next to me, us both staring at the wall ahead of us, I was feeling bad for whatever I did to anger her, She really hasn't been the same since David, and I care about her you know? I mean we had each other's back for the entire winter and we still do even now. It's just that, well it's kinda hard to explain I mean I probably sound like a total sap but I think I might have a thing for Ellie.

I mean I think I've _had_ a thing for Ellie. I have this feeling in my gut whenever I'm around her, like guilt but without the stowed body at the bottom of the pacific. It kinda started up during the middle of winter, something about the way she smiles and laughs. How she finds ways to make the best out of everything. Her sassy attitude but now, something is just off, she's more distant, sad even.

It just made me so fucking frustrated, I want to help _so_ fucking much but I can't because every time I do she pushes me even further away. I've considered telling her the way I feel but I'm legitimately scared. Scared that she pushes me so far that I have no chance of ever coming back.

Shit, I'm such a fucking coward.

Eventually Ellie says good night and crawls back into her sleeping bag; I sit there for a good ten minutes before deciding to go crawl in my bed myself.

I woke up two other times that night.

_-The next morning.-_

I usually hate mornings.

Back at the zone I always stayed up late doing stuff with an older buddy of mine. You know, throw rocks at the guards, graffiti bad words on the walls, and shoot old paint cans with BB guns. You know, the stupid shit you do when you're a kid. So whenever I got up I would feel wiped out like a motherfucker.

This morning though I appreciated it, Ellie wasn't up yet, Joel was, probably scavenging or some shit, and I needed the time to think. I slipped on my jacket, still stained from...winter, and groggily headed downstairs.

Too my surprise, Joel's in the kitchen when I get down there, eating some kind of canned meat.

"Morning." He acknowledges me, as I step into the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" I ask, taking a quick whiff of whatever was out of the can.

"Dog food." He said plainly, ah Bon' appétit or whatever that one character in my book used to say. I've actually had worse than twenty year old dog food, although I can't think of one right now, I'm sure the memory will hit me sooner or later, anyway food is food and we're all damn lucky to have some.

So I started chowing down on that delectable dog food when Joel hits me with a question that almost makes me spit out my food. Almost, I mean you got to have those nutrients.

"So…. You like Ellie right?"

I almost gagged.

Joel chuckled,"Kid, don't look so surprised, it's pretty obvious."

I swallowed hard, "Really?" I hoarsely whispered.

He laughed," Yeah, but don't worry about it."He left it at that.

"All right." I paused before continuing."So yeah, I've had a thing for her, what now? Am I just going to bust in and confess my feelings to her?" I said raising my arms. I feel really stupid saying that.

He looked at me curiously before continuing."No, I'm not saying you should do it now. I'm just saying you should do it soon."

"Joel, if you haven't noticed she hasn't been in the best of moods lately." I replied.

He sighed. "Yeah, she's going through a rough time and you and I got to do what we can to help."

"And that means confessing my feelings right after she was al-" I started to say.

"Don't." Joel said, turning serious. Needless to say I stopped.

Joel once again sighed before continuing. "Sorry, I just-." He stopped again. "Listen Jake, you gotta understand this about me and Ellie, she's not just some burden placed on my shoulders. At least not anymore, but never mind."

He paused before continuing. "She's like a daughter to me, and I would do anything for her just to be safe."

"Aren't you bringing her to her family?" I asked confused.

He looked confused for a second before his eyes showed a glint of realization and responded with. "Distant relatives." That was a bit worrying, how he took so long but eh; it's early in the morning.

"Anyway, you should get upstairs and get packed; we leave in about an hour. And while you're at it wake Ellie up. Thanks." He said, before getting up and heading to the living room, leaving me to my own devices.

I stood there, still eating whatever crap twenty years ago they packaged as dog food, thinking over what had just transpired. Wow, Okay so apparently I'm as transparent as the water from my canteen because Joel's been awake for about a week and he's already figured out shit like that? Fuck.

I sighed and got up from the table, heading up the stairs and walking into the room Ellie and I shared. Okay just _thinking_ that makes me feel weird, in the 'Never thought I would be saying that' kinda way.

Ellie was sitting up in bed, facing the wall, gasping for air as she gripped something in her hand.

"Ellie?" I asked confused. She didn't answer.

"Hey Ellie, you okay?" I asked again, a little louder this time. Still no answer.

With that I slowly approached her and tapped her on the shoulder. Next thing I know I'm on the ground, Ellie on top of me with her switchblade poised to strike. Fear runs rampantly through my whole body, she must've sweeped me somehow. A dull, blank look shines in her emerald green eyes, before its replaced by recognition, and then panic.

"Oh shit, Jake I'm sor- I mean-" She exclaimed getting off me and putting the switchblade back into her pocket. She held her hand outstretched, took me a moment to realize that she was offering to help me up.

I took it and dusted myself off from all the crap on the floor, dust, dirt, broken glass, the works.

"Oh fuck I'm sorry, I thought you were-"She started.

"Him?" I asked weakly.

"Yeah." She looked down at the ground.

Does not knowing what to feel a good excuse? Because I think conflicted describes me better. On one hand she held a switchblade to my throat, on the other hand she was in one of those trance things where she didn't know what she was doing or something like that, I think I left that book back at the zone.

"I was dreaming, it was back at the town. I was just running, and running away from something and then I ran into him and-"She grimaced.

"Its fine, I got the gist of it." I replied, not wanting her to recall anymore of this kinda stuff.

She sat down on the floor. "I could've killed you. If I hadn't- . I could've fucking killed you!" She covered her face with her hands, frustrated.

"It's fine, really. I would've kicked your ass off me anyway." I said smiling, trying to alleviate the mood.

She faked a smile. "Yeah, when are we ready to go?" I missed her remarks.

"One hour." I responded.

"Anything for breakfast?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Dog food."

She cracked a smirk. "Delicious." And left the room.

See? A few months ago that would've been just a regular thing she would do, but now it's rare to see her smile. I considered telling her right there how I felt, anything to raise her spirits or have some kind of reaction or just something! But then again she just went through _hell_ and maybe she needs time or-. I sighed.

I'm such a fucking coward.

**I agonized over this chapter. I really disliked how I put the whole 'Jake has a thing for Ellie.' And 'Joel talks to him about it in the same chapter but I'll live with it. I also think Joel was out of character over how casual he was with Jake but no matter how much I poked at it I couldn't seem to get it right.**

**Also does anyone have any ideas for oneshots I could include in this fic? I'm kinda getting to the point where filler would be nice and I have one planned in my mind but it would be nice to have more. So if you have any good one PM or review me about it and I'll see what I can do. Also of course you'll be given a shout out. It can be about anything hell if you want me to write an AU chapter I'll be happy to do so. As long as the idea is solid. Counting on you guys.**

**Until next time.**

**-Jogman**


End file.
